Визит
by In vitro
Summary: Гарри Поттер наносит деловой визит Драко Малфою. Но есть и обратная сторона медали.


_Название_: _**Визит**_

_Автор_: In vitro

_Бета:_ Нимуе

_Рейтинг_: PG-13

_Размер_: мини

_Пейринг_: ГП/ДМ

_Жанр_: драма

_Отказ_: Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

_Каталог_: слеш, постХогвартс__

_Аннотация_: Гарри Поттер наносит деловой визит Драко Малфою. Но есть и обратная сторона медали.

_Предупреждения: _ООС, легкое АУ. Фанфик – а-ля пьеса на один акт.

_**ВИЗИТ**_

_Действующие лица:_

Драко Малфой

Гарри Поттер

домовой эльф

_**Сцена**__**1**_

_Кабинет для приема важных гостей на втором этаже левого крыла Малфой-менор. Большое окно задрапировано бордовым бархатом, возле него стоит антикварный стул. По центру помещения находится овальный письменный стол, у которого друг напротив друга расположены два винтажных кресла. Рядом – действующий камин. Из предметов мебели вдоль стен также расставлены стеллажи с книгами, мини-бар, диван, журнальный столик с приборами для курения, но в целом дорогой обстановке помещения свойственен продуманный минимализм. _

_Хозяин особняка нетерпеливо меряет шагами помещение, ежеминутно проверяя время. Наконец феникс больших напольных часов извещает о наступлении пяти часов вечера. Когда домовой эльф сообщает хозяину о прибытии гостя, тот садится в кресло напротив входа в помещение и, сделав глубокий вдох, просит провести прибывшего в кабинет и ни под каким предлогом их не беспокоить._

– Здравствуй, Малфой.

– О, мистер Поттер?! Какая, однако, неожиданность. Ну что же, добро пожаловать… Сюда, пожалуйста… Вашу накидку можете оставить здесь.

– Ты… удивлен, что пришел я?

– Разумеется.

– Хм… Я в свою очередь удивлен твоей реакции. Еще несколько дней назад было оговорено, что после обеда в четверг к тебе зайдет человек с документами на подпись.

– Это я, разумеется, помню. Но учитывая вашу, мистер Поттер, должность в Министерстве, я ожидал, что мелкие формальности в вопросах купли-продажи будут улажены посредником. Поэтому ваше появление меня несколько удивило.

– «Мистер Поттер»? Хм…

– Ах, прошу, простите мою негостеприимность – это все замешательство из-за вашего визита. Если бы вы загодя предупредили о нашей личной встрече, я бы подготовился лучше. Однако что-то я говорю не по делу, пардон. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста!.. Вот сюда, будьте так любезны.

– Ну ладно… Мистер Малфой, значит? Пусть так.

– Вы предпочли бы, презрев приличествующий вашему и моему рангу светский этикет, вести себя фамильярно?

– Пожалуй, нет… Вы правы, не стоит. Но можно просто – Поттер.

– Хорошо… Поттер.

– Я не отниму у те… у вас много времени. Осталось получить только ваши подписи, и после этого, согласно действующему законодательству, сделка вступит в силу.

– Да, конечно. Все очень просто. Только подписи… Вам будет удобно поставить кейс сюда.

– …Та-ак… Вот, собственно, и документы, составленные вашим юристом. С моей стороны нет никаких вопросов, бумаги уже подписаны, поэтому... Деньги будут переведены, согласно предварительному соглашению, как только я получу необходимое подтверждение с вашей стороны.

– Разумеется… Коньяк?

– М-м… Что?

– Я имел в виду, не желаете ли выпить?

– Ах, да, конечно. Можно немного... А вот и нужные страницы.

– Да, да… Но если вы не против, разберемся с документами чуть позже? Я как раз наливаю вам бокал.

– …Хм, забавно.

– Вы желаете что-нибудь другое? Есть шампанское, бурбон, текила, джин, что-то там еще… Ах да, ликер!

– Я не о напитках. По правде говоря…

– Пардон?

– Н-нет, не важно…

– Вы… Вы, должно быть, удивлены, что я обошелся без домового эльфа? Как раз сейчас maman собрала всю домашнюю прислугу для организации какого-то мероприятия для подруг… К тому же мне вовсе не хлопотно поухаживать за своим важным гостем.

– Я и не об этом, Малфой.

– В таком случае, вас смущают задернутые в такой час шторы? Я, знаете ли, предпочитаю полумрак, особенно жарким летом.

– Меня смущает… «Важный»?.. Неужели…

– Извините, я не расслышал. О чем вы?

– Да ни о чем, мысли вслух… Нет, спасибо, льда не нужно. Но от закуски не откажусь… Кстати, если позволите… Я так и предполагал – великолепный вид из окна. Даже штор открывать не надо, удобная бытовая магия. Честно говоря, я раньше не думал, что в ваше имение вообще попадает солнечный свет.

– Уверяю, его здесь предостаточно, особенно весной и летом. Жаль, что ваши предыдущие визиты сюда были связаны с… хм… печальными обстоятельствами и полюбоваться красотой здешних видов вам так и не довелось…

– Пожалуй… Но, если вы не против, оставим прошлое прошлому и выпьем за будущее.

– Что же, ваше здоровье, Поттер!

– Ваше здоровье, Малфой!

– …Попробуете это? Должно быть вкусно.

– И все же… знаете что, Малфой?

– Я вас внимательно слушаю.

– Вы ведь… как бы это поточнее выразиться… слукавили, что не ожидали именно моего визита, верно?

– Вот как? Любопытно… И чем же Главному Аврору Британии я дал повод сомневаться?.. Долить еще?

– Нет, не стоит, через полтора часа у меня совещание в Министерстве.

– Как угодно… Итак?

– Эльф, встречавший меня, упомянул, что «хозяин уже заждался важного гостя». Не похоже, что он имел в виду вашего уполномоченного. К тому же вы предложили мой любимый сорт коньяка и кофейный мусс... Если мне не изменяет память, именно их я упомянул на очередном «допросе» о предпочтениях от Риты Скитер для последнего номера «Ежедневного пророка». Как вы понимаете, все это наводит на определенные мысли…

– Какие именно? Что Малфои не любят огневиски и предпочитают бульварную прессу?

– Что вы ожидали именно моего визита.

– …Забавно. Нет, действительно, любопытный вывод из того, что у maman в оранжерее растут кофейные деревья и эльфы-садовники регулярно собирают урожай… Но даже если бы у вас были более веские основания настаивать на моей осведомленности, какая в моем поступке крамола?

– Может быть, то, что вы пытались убедить меня в обратном?..

– А вы в этом уверены?

– И если я сужу верно, то вы не собираетесь предавать ваши цели огласке.

– …Хм, я озадачен. Какие же могут быть скрытые цели у того, кто ожидает делового визита?

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что их нет?

– Я ничего не хочу сказать. Я стараюсь разобраться в ваших туманных необоснованных предположениях.

– В таком случае, не поможете разобраться и мне?.. Интересно было бы узнать, почему вы таким неуверенным тоном сказали, что «должно быть вкусно», если этот мусс входит в ваше обычное меню?

– Я подразумевал лишь то, что кофейный десерт пользуется популярностью у обитателей особняка, но не говорил, что конкретно я его люблю.

– Судя по всему, и в гастрономических пристрастиях вы не изменили своим старым идейным убеждениям, верно, Малфой? Вы и коньяк, сделав вид, что пригубили, так и не выпили.

– Что тут скажешь?.. Мне не нравятся маггловские спиртные напитки, но я старался быть учтивым.

– Или…

– Хм? Намекаете, что я пытаюсь вас отравить, Поттер? Полноте. Право, это же смешно!.. Если вы забыли, то я напомню, что кое-чем вам обязан, хотя старые времена, как вы уже верно заметили, давно остались в прошлом.

– Ну… если бы кто-либо попытался меня отравить, сработали бы сигнальные артефакты. Без них, учитывая специфику моей работы, жена из дому не выпускает... Шучу. Простите. Конечно, вы правы. Дело не в вашей нелюбви к спиртному или пище магглов. И не в том, что окна с этой стороны особняка при желании отлично просматриваются вон с того холма, если не закрыть их шторами. Отсюда же открывается отличная панорама: всё видно, всех видно...

– И?

– Похоже, вы действительно просто старались мне угодить. И я весьма ценю ваше доброе отношение, хотя и не считаю вас чем-либо обязанным. Мы больше не враги, но и не друзья, верно? Поэтому… вернемся к нашей сделке? Самое время подписать документы и распрощаться. Вы к этому готовы?

– …Н-нет, Поттер... Не готов.

– Нет?.. Но почему, Малфой?

– Всему свое время… Вы, Поттер, позволили себе некие подозрения в мой адрес. И хотя я принимаю ваши извинения, все же, как и в начале нашей беседы, рассчитываю, что вы в ответ на мою гостеприимность объясните причину личного визита.

– Хм... Разве не похоже, что я всего лишь принес бумаги на подпись?

– И поэтому явились на час раньше, предварительно осмотрев мое имение со всех сторон? Кстати, постоянное одергивание мантии выдает вашу нервозность, а парфюм слишком претенциозен как для делового визита… Знаете, не только вы склонны отмечать нюансы лишь в интересующих сферах.

– …Любопытно, Малфой… и где вы все-таки достали этот коньяк? Hardy Perfection… Он действительно весьма недурен, и название емко отражает суть. Нужно постараться, чтобы отыскать и заполучить его.

– Значит, вам действительно пришлось по душе? Я рад.

– Я пока что распробовал только великолепный аромат, намек на вкус так сказать... Если ваше предложение еще в силе, то… могу я задержаться и выпить еще?

– Разумеется, раз вы говорите, что заинтересовались… моим коньяком. Попрошу ваш бокал... Нет-нет, не вставайте, я сам подойду.

– Да, пожалуйста… Но, Малфой, сперва давайте все же уточним одну вещь. Сделка…

– Малфои всегда держат свое слово. Я подпишу бумаги – как и обещал. Когда вы, Поттер, будете уходить. До вашего важного собрания в Министерстве осталось меньше часа.

– Хорошо, пусть так. Я согласен.

_**Сцена**_ _**2**_

_Место действия и персонажи те же. Хозяин имения предлагает гостю покурить. Тот соглашается, и оба перемещаются на угловой диван, что дает собеседникам возможность расслабленно наблюдать друг за другом._

– Итак? Что вы хотите услышать?

– Ах, желания… Они, увы, не всегда совпадают с возможностями их реализации. Но речь сейчас не об этом. Мне просто любопытно, почему именно вы пришли в мой дом?

– Вы до сих пор сомневаетесь в причине?

– Возможно.

– Во-первых, как я уже говорил, кто-то… кхе-кхе… должен был зайти, чтобы передать эти бумаги на подпись. Поскольку они мне понадобятся уже завтра утром, то воспользоваться услугами доверенного посредника в данном случае было бы нелогично, учитывая наличие у меня свободного времени.

– Согласен, это резонно… Ваш бокал.

– Спасибо.

– Продолжайте.

– Во-вторых… любопытство.

– Вот как?

– Да. Я, разумеется, не рассчитывал, что мой… кхе-кхе… однокурсник Драко Малфой, с которым мы почти не поддерживали контактов после… хм-м… вынужденного окончания Хогвартса, посвятит меня в причины внезапной продажи наследственного земельного участка в центре города. Но я подумал, что при непосредственной встрече мне, возможно, что-то станет ясно… Кхе-кхе…

– Дышите медленнее… Вы, похоже, не часто курите?

– Такое – не часто. Предпочитаю обычные маггловские сигары.

– Да, да.

– …Вы, похоже, снова не удивлены?

– Чему же?

– Моим предпочтениям.

– Отнюдь.

– А в-третьих… Кхе-кхе…

– Возможно, у вас аллергия?

– Нет, всё… в порядке.

– И все же, этот состав на любителя, я поменяю… А как вам такой аромат?

– …Неплохо, да-а. Хорошо расслабляет… Так о чем мы?

– Вы рассказывали о причинах посещения моей скромной обители.

– Да. А вы собирались рассказать мне о том, почему вам известны мои предпочтения… хотя до этого пытались убедить в том, что подобной информацией не интересуетесь.

– Собирался, правда?.. А вы на самом деле бдительности не теряете, нет, мистер Главный Аврор.

– Прошу прощения, если перегибаю в чем-то палку. Возможно, издержки профессии... Собственно, вы были озадачены моим «обходом» ваших владений?

– Возможно.

– В таком случае, может быть, раз уж вы все про меня знаете, вам известно, что мое хобби – изучение охранных заклинаний. Оказавшись у границы имения и почувствовав сильную древнюю магию, я не смог отказать себе в удовольствии разобраться в хитросплетениях магических «микросхем»... Надеюсь, этот мой неоправданный поступок не оставил у вас на душе неприятного осадка?

– Нет, что вы, я все прекрасно понимаю. У вас острый ум, живой интерес ко всему, ответственная должность. И, похоже… не очень внимательная жена.

– А? Что вы имеете в виду?

– У вас неправильно застегнута мантия.

– Ну, это может быть… На улице сегодня слишком жарко, а поскольку я торопился, то пришлось расстегнуть ворот.

– И вы не аппарировали даже до границы лесополосы. Но почему?.. Не дергайтесь, в этом кабинете нет зеркала. Вам будет неудобно, давайте я сам поправлю, заодно уберу из прически хвоинку.

– Просто хотелось… размяться… пройтись… немного...

– Похоже, стоило назначить нашу встречу на несколько часов раньше.

– Почему?

– Вам не пришлось бы терпеть неудобства, мы бы пораньше закончили с формальностями, и вы бы успели до начала собрания в Министерстве вернуться домой, принять душ, переодеться.

– И пос…

– Так не жмет?

– Нет… все отлично, спасибо… И после этих слов вы все еще утверждаете, что не ждали меня?

– Я всего лишь привел пример того, что было бы лучше в такой ситуации… Прошу, ваша трубка.

– Спасибо… Однако! В помещении тепло, а у вас такие холодные руки… Да, вы правы, если бы мы начали раньше, было бы лучше...

– О, Поттер, я как никогда рад нашему взаимопониманию.

– …Возможно, даже неделей раньше? Кстати, интересное совпадение: вы объявили о продаже недвижимости всего через несколько дней после моих дебатов по радио с представителями Дурмстранга о необходимости «надлежащего физического развития юных магов». Помнится, я заметил, что неплохо было бы выделить в центре города территорию под детский спортивно-развлекательный центр.

– Да, любопытное совпадение... Насколько я знаю, вопросы для этой передачи берутся из «горячей линии» писем Министерства? Знаете, мой сын очень любознателен, он туда тоже несколько раз писал. А недавно он просил меня проверить его письмо о том, почему в городе нет такого же замечательного развлекательного центра, как в Хогсмиде.

– Да, нынешний Хогсмид современен не в пример деревеньке нашей юности… Вы, похоже, всей семьей слушаете магическое радио и ведете обсуждения? А мои дети предпочитают игры на свежем воздухе... Простите мои манеры, не поинтересовался. Как поживает ваша супруга?

– Благодарю. Жена пишет, что здорова и всем довольна. Надеюсь, она счастлива в нашем браке. Что касается Скорпиуса, то он в восторге от школы и, похоже, не жаждет родительской опеки.

– Жена пишет?

– Да. Вскоре после отправки наследника в Хогвартс она поехала навестить родственников в Германии. А что ваша дражайшая супруга, дети?

– Спасибо, с ней все в порядке и с детьми тоже. Альбус, похоже, неплохо общается с вашим Скорпиусом.

– Да, сын мне писал об их дружеских отношениях… Не то что мы с вами, верно, Поттер?

– …В наше время все было иначе.

– Ой ли?.. А потом? И еще позже?

– …Простите!

– А сейчас? Что происходит сейчас? Между нами?.. Возьмите салфетку?

– Нет, спасибо, у меня есть платок… Простите за испорченный ковер и…

– Ничего страшного, это всего лишь маггловский коньяк, не оборотное зелье, которое просто так без специальных чистящих зелий не выведешь. Экскуро!.. Вот и все.

– Нет, так просто ничего не бывает…

– Вы правы. Рубашку для очистки стоит снять. На теле лучше не экспериментировать.

– А с телом?

– Что вы хотите… сказать?

– …Я действительно сожалею.

– Нет, не стоит. Ковер как новый.

– Я не о том. Вы… против запоздалого признания ошибок?

– Но мы ведь договорились не вспоминать о прошлом?

– И, тем не менее, я сожалею... О многих упущенных возможностях, ведь многое следовало сделать… сказать… понять… почувствовать… А губы у вас тоже холодные… Так теплее?

– Достаточно… Достаточно, Поттер, слышите? Вы сейчас не в себе… Похоже, не стоило и начинать. У нас не так много времени осталось, вам пора уходить…

– Нет, не на этот раз… Месяц назад, платформа 9 и ¾, у Хогвартс-экспресса. Я очень хотел… подойти к вам, Малфой. Я жалел, что вокруг было слишком много свидетелей и что снова, в очередной раз ничего не получилось. Я искал способ сблизиться с вами.

– …

– Малфой?

– …

– Малфой!

– …Теперь ты близко, ближе некуда. Так чего же ты хочешь, Поттер?

– Ты ведь… тоже?

– Да, я тоже. Хотел… подойти к тебе. И искал способ. Все это время.

_**Сцена 3**_

_Место действия и персонажи те же. После бурного любовного акта герои отдыхают, украдкой поглядывая на часы. Им не трудно не замечать друг друга, так как Малфой расположился в кресле у окна, предварительно распахнув магические шторы, хотя в этом нет надобности, а Поттер_ _занял то же кресло у стола, присесть в которое ему предложили еще по прибытии._

– Зачем же ты столько времени зря потратил, бродя по моим владениям?

– Думал, что сказать, как сказать...

– Понимаю. Я тоже не был до конца уверен, что ты придешь… Что, если наши желания не совпадают, что, если не найдем взаимопонимания? А еще порой у стен бывают уши… И все-таки, как ты заранее узнал, что я продаю этот земельный участок?

– Это действительно вышло случайно. Из писем детей. Альбус написал, что отец его нового хорошего знакомого как раз собирается продавать землю под застройку. Я уточнил, какого именно знакомого, и понял, что это шанс... И все же, почему ты ее продаешь?

– Помогаю родственникам, Розир. Они переехали в Австралию и хотели продать недвижимость, желательно в пользование муниципалитета, но не успели оформить документы. Поскольку у меня есть доверенность на ведение нотариальных дел, я вызвался помочь…

– Ясно.

– Собственно, насчет…

– Да?

– …бумаг. Я их давно подписал. А тебе уже пора.

– Ты… серьезно полагаешь, что причин для повторного визита нет?

– …

– Малфой?

– Ох… Мистер Поттер, я понимаю, что вы хотите предложить, но и вы поймите меня правильно… Ваш сегодняшний деловой визит был для меня очень приятен, и я был бы несказанно рад, если бы и в дальнейшем находились поводы для подобных встреч, а также простых незатейливых бесед о политике, культуре, светской жизни и прочем. Однако… Вы, как и я, прекрасно понимаете, что общество осудит наши отношения, а ни вы, ни я не желаем обманывать ожидания наших родных, друзей и ставить под угрозу счастливое будущее наших детей… Верно?

– Но ведь возможны варианты...

– Мне жаль, Поттер.

– Вы… не измените своего мнения?

– …

– В таком случае… мне, похоже, остается поблагодарить вас за любезный прием, пожелать всего доброго и распрощаться.

– Похоже.

– …Тогда позвольте пожать вашу руку… Вы, кажется, немного согрелись.

– Возможно, потому, что я ждал этого жеста двадцать шесть лет?.. Я часто мерзну, даже когда горит камин. Такая вот особенность организма, что поделаешь.

– …Вы не будете против, если я аппарирую на улицу прямо отсюда?

– Как вам угодно, Поттер. Не забудьте ваши вещи и бумаги.

– Я ничего не забуду.

– …

– …Малфой?

– Вы все еще здесь?

– Еще один вопрос.

– Время, Поттер. Наше время уже истекло.

– Это займет всего минуту, и тогда я окончательно исчезну.

– Ну что же, как вам угодно. Спрашивайте. Не я опоздал на важное собрание Министерства.

– Насчет сегодня. Вы утвердились в догадках о цели моего визита по запаху парфюма?

– Вы служите в отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка, так? Следовательно, у вас имеется досье на меня. И вы должны быть осведомлены, что я неплохо разбираюсь в колдопарфюмерии, поскольку у жены любительский бизнес в этой сфере. Это было просто: вы выбрали самый популярный парфюм среди лиц, интересующихся однополыми отношениями. Должно быть, Макмиллан посоветовал… А вы?

– Я надеялся. Но понял по вашему взгляду… Ну что же, берегите себя, Малфой.

– И вы, Поттер. И вы…

_**Сцена 4**_

_Место действия – то же. Малфой все еще отстраненно смотрит в окно на скрывшийся за холмом силуэт Поттера, когда в двери кабинета стучится эльф-камердинер. Малфой, не оборачиваясь, сухо приказывает ему убрать помещение, особое внимание уделив чистке дивана. И только когда слуга интересуется, что делать с забытыми гостем бумагами, которые остались лежать в кресле для посетителей, Малфой резко оборачивается в ту сторону и его лицо озаряет согретая надеждой улыбка._

**Конец**


End file.
